An Arrangement Meant to Be
by Gaaraisloved94
Summary: Naruto and Sakura's parents planned for them to marry their whole lives, but Naruto ruins their chance. Naruto finds his mistake unforgivable but does Sakura? As they meet again one year later, sparks fly, and they realize love was always there.R AND R!


8 Years Old

**Eight Years Old**

"Naruto! Naruto!" exclaimed Kushina, his mother. Today was the day Naruto would meet his betrothed: Princess Sakura. "What is it mother?" he asked as he came down stairs dressed in his best clothing. His mother looked up from the carriage and smiled at him. "Oh, splendid! Naruto you look so young and strapping oh the Princess will absolutely adore you!" she yelled happily. 'That's what I'm afraid of' thought Naruto. Naruto got into the carriage with his mother, waved goodbye to their servants, and started their way to Konohagakure. The whole ride there all Naruto could think of was how unexcited he was to spend the whole summer with a girl; let alone some girly princess!

After sometime, they'd finally reached the castle. Kushina gazed out the window and waved her handkerchief at the two figures standing at the castle doors. Naruto, on the other hand, sat slumped in his seat arms folded across his chest, face pouted and all. Suddenly, the carriage came to a stop and the driver opened the door. Kushina stepped out first, everyone (villagers, fieldworkers, servants) appalled by her radiance. Of the two people waiting to greet their guests at the door, the man smiled as he saw Kushina walk towards him. "Ah, Kushina, my dear it's been so long!" he said as he wrapped her in a welcoming hug. "It certainly has Saturo. Have you been well?" she asked, politeness rolling off her tongue naturally. "Never better! I couldn't sleep all night I was so excited for the little ones to meet!" he grinned. They both shared a few laughs, and then Kushina gazed down at the little girl at her father's side. "Oh my, and who is this beautiful young lady?" she asked holding out her hand. The girl just shied away from it and hid her enormous blush behind her father's cloak. "This, Kushina, is my daughter, Princess Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure Leaf Village." he said, pride sparkling all over his face. "Well, she is absolutely stunning. Nice to meet you, Princess Sakura; may I call you that?" Sakura peeked from her father's robe and gently shook Kushina's hand. "Hello, your majesty. Yes, you may even call me Sakura if you wish." she said softly. Kushina beamed with delight. "Prince Naruto is so excited to meet you!" she stated, another blush pervading Sakura's porcelain cheeks. "Speaking of, where is my son?" asked Kushina. "I believe my dear; he is shy if not more than Sakura! Look at him, still waiting in the carriage!" Saturo said as he pointed to the still occupied carriage. "Naruto dear, come now, the Princess and her father are waiting for you!" she sang. Slowly and for what seemed like milliseconds to him, Naruto made his way onto the ground, and stomped over to his mother and the hosts. Sakura gave him a small smile, but Naruto just huffed and looked away. Kushina took notice of this and grew frustrated. "Darling would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked. Naruto could see she was getting irritated by his behavior, so he might as well be polite…for the moment. "Hello Princess Sakura." he spat out. "Hello there, Prince Naruto. I'm pleased to meet you." she said sweetly as she curtsied. Naruto stuck his tongue out away from them so they couldn't see. Kushina nudged him forward her with her knee and coughed. He knew he had to do it. But he really didn't want to. He bent down on one knee, took her small delicate hand, and kissed it. After, he spat on the ground and wiped his lips. "Naruto!" scolded Kushina. "All I can say is that with God's help you two will get along during the summer." Saturo said as he looked at Kushina with pleading eyes. "Well they better start now. Run along children!" she ordered. Naruto or Sakura did not move. They stood their looking at each other with complete disgust. They were not happy about this at all.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer," he muttered "I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box." he complained louder. Kushina and Saturo looked back at the children, seeing them already bickering. "He looks conceited- WHAT A TOTAL BUMMER!" he interrupted, glaring at what Sakura said. She stuck her tongue out at him upon hearing this. "If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox." Realizing they said this in unison, they restarted their glaring fest. Naruto, emulating Sakura, put on his fakest smile and "bowed" before her, "So happy you could come." she mocked. "So happy to be here." he retorted. Together they thought how much they'd love to run away from one another. Sakura seemed a bit uneasy, but knew one of them had to say it. "This is not my idea." she said. In agreement and anger, Naruto replied, "This isn't my idea of fun!" With that, they turned their backs to each other and pouted as their arms crossed over their chests.

_**That summer:**_

"DADDY!! PRINCE NARUTO IS TRYING TO HURT ME!" squealed Sakura as Naruto chased her round and round their parents with a wooden sword in his hand. Although it was the complete opposite Kushina and Saturo ignored the problem between their children and laughed it off. "The children seem to get along quite nicely." Kushina smiled. "We'll join our land in no time if this arrangement works!" Saturo yelled merrily. Kushina giggled and patted him on the shoulder. "My dear Saturo, that's my point precisely!" She assured. "It's such good parenting." Saturo said proudly. "And politics," she added. "I'm so happy we agree!" she said clapping her hands together. Saturo smiled back. "I think we've got a deal." he winked. "This is my idea of a match!" they both laughed together as they once again were trampled by Naruto and Sakura's playing. "And such fun!" Kushina laughed.

**Twelve Years Old**

"Just wonderful…" Sakura sighed as she brushed her hair. It was once again summer, the time of merriment for every child but her. Prince Naruto would visit once again, and all his trickery would make her miserable. Saturo knocked on her door, making sure she was ready because they would arrive any moment. "Good heaven's child, don't dawdle!" he exclaimed. "We can't keep Naruto waiting!" he nagged. "I haven't dressed or brushed my hair and father I get so sick!" she complained, dreading what lay ahead of her in just a few minutes. Kushina and Naruto almost reached the castle. Naruto was drawing on a piece of paper while Kushina watched him intently. "We soon will be arriving." she reminded him. She then leaned over to see what he was writing or drawing. She looked at her son in shock when she saw him drawing a picture of Princess Sakura with a mustache and other disturbing features added to her face. "Is that respect your showing?!" she questioned him as she cocked an eyebrow. He looked at her and pointed to his tongue. "To make me kiss her hand again, I swear, I'm gonna be sick!" he whined. Saturo and Kushina sighed at their children. They realized as they got older, the more they loathed each other. And the more they hated one another, the harder it would be for them to get married. Fortunately (for Naruto at least) he'd found a friend to play with while spending the summer at Sakura's castle. His name was Kiba. Together, they drove Sakura crazy always pulling pranks on her and ditching her. No matter how much they attempted at standing her up, she never gave up. One day Naruto and Kiba were taking turns sliding down the staircase. In other words, this was a faster way to escape Sakura. Naruto was fed up with her. "Ugh, we've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!" he angrily said. "Hey guys, wait up!" They both groaned at the sound of her voice near. Naruto would always protest about Sakura to Kiba, and Kiba always agreed. "When it comes to picking teams, - or friends" Kiba interrupted and Naruto happily agreed. "I never choose her." he stated. "Tch, you'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read." Kiba snorted. Sakura, hurt and insulted, stomped up to them in an angry fashion. "This really isn't fair!" she pouted. "We really couldn't care." They mocked. She felt a sting of pain and rudeness flow through her. Then it faded away was she became even more enraged by their ridicule. "BOYS, IT'S ALL OR NONE!" she yelled before kicking them in the shin and running away. "This is not my idea!" she cried. "This isn't our idea," Naruto and Kiba repeated "OF FUN!" They all yelled.

Soon enough, everyone in the Haruno castle was getting terribly aggravated by Naruto and Sakura's non-stop fighting. They tried to help Naruto and Sakura get along by consulting them, but their attempts were always futile. They never agreed, and that was the very reason why summertime for them was dreaded. Yet, they were destined to be wedded, so they must get along at some point!

**Fourteen Years Old**

Naruto thought it had gone too far. Sakura treated him like a toy. Once again, he complained to Kiba. "She tries to talk me into playing dress up, and she's always flirting with the castle guards." He turned and saw Sakura batting her lashes at Gaara, once of the guards by the stairs. His face became red with jealousy but he shook it off once he saw Kiba smirking at him. "I really think you sort of like her. Fess up, Naruto!" Kiba teased. Naruto just hit him on the head and that kept Kiba quiet. Naruto scoffed with such arrogance at Kiba's words. "Heh, I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards! '4 sevens and a ten,' 'I think I've won again.'" he imitated Sakura's voice from playing cards that one summer. "Every time she's won!" Naruto shouted flailing his arms about. The bad part was that that summer, Sakura started to believe this whole arrangement was her idea of fun. The town began to become upset as well. They needed a royal wedding. They wanted to have a holiday to rest their plows and axes. They knew someday they'd get married, and learn to be united. And maybe their marriage would result in lower taxes!

**Eighteen Years Old**

Saturo and Kushina had been corresponding a few months before the summer. They were both very worried. 'What if Sakura doesn't go for the verger?' he wrote. Kushina wrote back only two words: 'URGE HER!' They both went up to their children's rooms and just as they opened the door, it was slammed shut again by the two teens. They were all grown up. The next time they'd see each other would be when the marriage was arranged. "For as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September…" They couldn't even describe the past ten years of misery they endured. Naruto and Kushina had arrived at the Haruno castle for the last time. Naruto refused to leave his carriage just as Sakura refused to leave her room. "All that pushing and annoying hits," Naruto cringed "I've got bruises with their finger prints!" Sakura told her father as he dragged her down to the Dining Hall. Kushina shoved her son into the room, blowing him a kiss and telling him to be nice. "I could do much better I am sure." he said, the arrogance flowing through him again. Sakura spun into the room out of a tattered cloak she was wearing, her intensions being avoiding Naruto. "He's so immature!" He had not seen her face yet, but complete shock overcame his face as he saw her gracefully spin into the room. She turned around to look at him, and her heart skipped a beat. He was smiling at her. Smiling! At Sakura! All she could do was smile back. 'I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see him sighted and my doubts are gone.' She began to walk towards him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her used to be frizzy pink hair had transformed into flawless pink waves that spiraled down her back. She looked about 5 feet 6 inches, and she had a rather curvaceous body, seeing that the dress she wore captured every one. She was magnificent. He couldn't stop smiling at her. Oh and her smile! It flew him around the world a million times! 'She started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan.' They were finally face to face, only inches apart. "So happy to be here." she curtsied. "Till' now, I never knew, - it is you I've been dreaming of." they both said, gazing endlessly into each other's eyes. She smiled at him once again and started to nod. "This is my idea," she said, and he repeated her in a unanimous tone, "This is truly my idea." They both started to dance with each other, even though no music was playing. Naruto tightened his grip on her waist silently telling her that he would never let her go, as she pushed herself even closer to him. "This is my idea…" Sakura once again said, completely enthralled by Naruto's charm. "Yes, this is my idea." he smiled. They inched closer and closer. "This is my idea of love." and with those last words, they locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto pulled Sakura closer to him, deepening the kiss and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck so tight, there was no more room between them. Once they parted, they realized everyone in the castle including their parents were surrounding them, smiling and so relieved that they finally got along. Naruto turned to his fellow companions, and yelled with all the happiness in his voice, "Arrange the marriage!" everyone clapped and the minstrels began to play. Naruto and Sakura both exchanged another interminable glance at each other and smiled. Naruto took her hands in his and as he did this, Sakura blushed. "Please, don't be so bashful. You're beautiful." he said softly as his thumb stroked her delicate pale hands. "Thank you," she replied softly "But, is beauty all that matters to you?" she asked, hope gleaming in her eyes as if it were a life or death question. Naruto looked at her with such eagerness in his eyes. "What else is there?" he pleaded. Sakura immediately pulled away from him, her eyes starting to tear with hurt. She was not going to marry someone who only loved her for her physical features. "Goodbye Prince Naruto. I hope you find another Princess to your liking and will let you take advantage of her only for her looks!" she yelled, crying as she ran out of the room, her father following behind her. Kushina came up to Naruto and looked down at him shamefully. "Naruto, Naruto, why?" she asked before she left the hall to go comfort Sakura. Kiba then came up to Naruto, and patted his back. "I'm sorry Naruto. But it is your loss." Naruto looked down at the floor with such anger, and balled his fists. He wanted to punch something, but he couldn't. He'd just thrown away his future. All because of what he said, he let the most amazing girl he'd ever laid eyes on go. He would never forgive himself, but he would get her back. He did love her. He just didn't know how to say it.

The next day, Kushina and Naruto packed their things, and as they were loading them into the carriage, Saturo and Sakura came out to bid them goodbye. Kushina started to weep as Saturo came up and patted her shoulder gently. "We tried, Kushina. No one can say we didn't try." She sniffed and turned away to get into the carriage with her son. Sakura looked away in shame. She hated to see them leave, but if she hadn't said anything, she'd be stuck in a rut. "Ahem," coughed her father "What do you say Sakura?" "Goodbye Prince Naruto." she whispered. Kushina nudged Naruto in the ribs and her eyes gestured towards the man and his daughter. He sighed and reluctantly said, "Goodbye Princess." and with such sorrow eyes, he got into the carriage, and drove away; Sakura and her father getting smaller and smaller.

**Okay so if you didn't guess already, the whole dialogue up until "What else is there?" was an excerpt from The Swan Princess. I however made a few changes to the lyrics. And in the movie Odette (Sakura) is the one who always visits Derek (Naruto). And I had to take a few lines out of the song. 1) My internet was down while writing this so I couldn't look up the lyrics. 2) Even though I had it on my iPod, I still couldn't understand what they said! I know it's terribly corny, but I thought it would be fun to write a fanfic that relates Naruto and The Swan Princess. But I don't think the next chapters will be like the real story. I just wanted to use the whole "This is My Idea" song part for the first chapter. The rest will be like an arranged marriage, jealousy, passion and romance type of fic and I'm not going to keep all of you waiting don't worry. And maybe JUST maybe I'll sneak in a little lime and lemon here and there. It depends. But all you have to do now is READ AND REVIEW!! Thanks! Ja ne!**


End file.
